Ryan F-Freeman
Ryan F-Freeman is a character and an ally of Crash and his team of the Crash's adventure series. He is the original character created by Ryantransformer017. Bio Ryan was created when Cody and Issac Sumdac touched him as a liquid-metal body. They get a shock and fall on the floor and when they woke up Ryan and Sari were there. Cody picked Ryan to be his older brother and Issac adopts Sari as his daughter. When Megatron brings Dark Energon to Earth, he knew that he must find Sari and work for the Autobots to help them stop his plan to raise an army of Terrorcons. When a Vehicon approach him, Ryan puts his hand in front and a Keyblade appears in his hand and impales the Con. He meets Miko, Jack and Raf. Later, He helps to fight the Decepticons and the Terrocon army and helps Thomas with a big satalite system in Mexico only to find out that Soundwave is trying to lock onto Cybertron so that Megatron can bring the dead of Cybertron through a spacebridge to Earth. Thomas, Ryan and the kids went to Mexico to try and stop the satellite from locking the Spacebridge onto Cybertron. He tried to fight Soundwave but he got hurt and the Decepticon got away. The others find Ryan lying on the floor unconscious with a tear rolling down his cheek. When Ryan recovers, he saw the rip in his arm revealing that Cybertronian technology is in him. Ryan wondered who he is and Matau recruits his 4 friends, Garfield, Buck, Wreck-It Ralph and the hero of Gallowmere, Sir Daniel Fortesque. He apologizes to Matau for scolding him and finds out that he's a robot/human hybrid called a techno-organic. Thomas, meanwhile, discovered that he had to become a Train-Prime in order to find his owner Sir Topham Hatt and return home. Ryan thinks he and Sari need an upgrade and Sari uses her key to make that happen. Ryan gets cybernetics, red armor, flamethrowers, a jetpack like Buzz Lightyear's, a helmet shaped like Sunset's motorcross helmet and a face like Appearance As a human, Ryan is wearing a blue t-shirt, brown shoes, red trousers, and a blue hood. As a cyborg, Ryan has cybernetics like Sektor from Mortal Kombat 9, red armor, flamethrowers on his forearms Rivalry with Tirek When Tirek found out that Ryan made friends with his brother Scorpan, he instantly becomes angry at Ryan for making Scorpan his friend. Ryan knew that Tirek and he would become rivals. Friendship with Twilight Sparkle In Equestria, Ryan is Friendship with The Dazzlings In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime, Ryan goes to Equestria and went to have a break after the Spacebride's distruction and heard a sound of singing voices coming from the sea. Ryan flies to see where the singing comes from and finds a mother siren with her three badies. Ryan lands on a rock and asks the mother for her name. The Mother tells Ryan that her name is Hypno Star and Ryan says that his name is Ryan. Ryan then asks why are they singing and what are their names. Hypno says "I'm teaching my three daughters how to sing and their names are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk." The three sirens look at Ryan and he goes towards them. Then the sirens start to sing to Ryan and he gets put under their spell. Ryan tries to snap out of the trance and does so. Adagio asks Ryan if he's ok. Ryan nods and asks Adagio if he and Adagio and her sister can be friends. Ryan agrees Relationship with Meg Griffin In Trivia *Ryan is Sari Sumdac's brother *Ryan F-Freeman is the founder of Crash's adventure team *Ryan F-Freeman also has autism. *Ryan F-Freeman has a son named Brian the Crocodile. *Ryan F-Freeman is the master of Matau T. Monkey. *Ryan is Meg Griffin's boyfriend. *Ryan is Alice's uncle. *Ryan is Cody Fairbrother's older brother. *Ryan has a rivalry with Tirek. *Ryan has a Catboy outfit. *Ryan will wear his Catboy outfit in Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure! *Ryan has a friendship with Scorpan. *Ryan is not immune to The Dazzlings' singing. *Ryan's Yo-kai partner is Robonyan. *Ryan has his titles of the Prime-prince of Friendship and Ryan the Snow Prince. *Ryan will become the Dazzlings' second leader in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. *Ryan is a pupil of Princess Celestia. * *Ryan is also friends with Princess Odette. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Cyborgs Category:HEROES Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Magical Characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Crash's adventure team Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:In love heroes Category:Wizards Category:Comic Relief Category:Half Humans Category:Doctors Category:Cryomancers Category:Scientists Category:Manly heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic characters Category:Magicians Category:Matau's Adventure Team Category:Wise Characters Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Masters Category:Characters who voiced by Ryan Fairbrother-Freeman Category:Inventors Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Intelligent characters Category:Original characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ryantransformer Category:Uncles Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Team founders Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Lightsabermen Category:Autistic Category:Primes Category:Princes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Alicorns